


Dessert

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dinner, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Late at Night, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, but they're horny for each other so this is how it ended up, this was not supposed to go this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Shane comes home later then planned to find Rachel has dinner waiting for him.  But something else catches his eye.





	Dessert

It was almost ten o'clock at night by the time Shane gets home. His shift was supposed to be over at four but a routine traffic stop had turned into an arrest for drunk driving, and with the paperwork and arrest processing it took them hours. 

Only a few street lights dot the darkened road that leads to his house. His uniform shirt lays across his duffel bag in the passenger seat. He doesn't like driving around in his personal car wearing the uniform, too many crazy people out there these days. 

Windows open wide, his elbow resting on the door as a summer breeze blows into the cab of his pickup. He's tired and hungry, but the summer air seems to cure him for the moment. 

Shane slows down as he gets closer to his house. Rachel's car is parked in his driveway as he prefers when she stays over, so he makes a three-point turn and pulls his truck along the curb in front. A text from him had informed her of his late arrival home and then he had texted her again before he left. After the shooting incident, he'd rather her never have to worry like that again. 

Through one of the windows, he sees the TV in the living room on so he knows she's been waiting up for him, or at least tried to. That fact alone puts a sweet smile on his face. 

With care, he's quiet about putting his key into the front door, quiet about turning the lock, and quiet about stepping inside. 

A glance into the living room and he spots a blanket tossed over the back of the empty couch. He bends down and places his bag by the front door, draping his uniform shirt over his shoulder. 

Giving his belt a quick tug up, he heads into the kitchen where he smells something cooking. 

Rounding the corner, he stops at the sight in front of him. 

His gorgeous girlfriend standing at his stove, stirring something in a pot as he hears the microwave going. On her body is one of his old, ratty t-shirts that's been worn thin and stretched over time. Her one shoulder is bare where the shirt's permanently stretched collar hangs. Her hair sits in a gathered mess on top of her head, a few loose strands here and there - like someone who may have been sleeping on the couch at one point. She covers her mouth as she yawns, then glances at the digital clock on the stove. 

At her feet sits Delilah. The old girl looks up at her owner, hoping for anything to drop so she gets a snack. Her hearing slowly diminishing with age as she isn't even aware of Shane yet. 

Shane gets lost in the sight. Lost in the feeling of having someone care for him, waiting for him when he gets home. 

Even the sound of the microwave beeping doesn't pull him out of it. It's not until Rachel turns to walk to the microwave and she lets out a small yelp of shock at his presence that he fully steps into the kitchen.

"Holy shit!" she exclaims, hand flying to her chest. 

"Sorry," he laughs. As he walks over to her, he lays his uniform shirt on the counter. 

"Why didn't you say something?" she laughs as he wraps his arms around her, kissing her lips. 

"'Cause you're somethin’ to look at," he smirks.

Delilah whines at his legs, tail whipping from side to side. 

He releases Rachel in order to crouch down and give some love to Delilah. 

"Hey there Lilah girl," he coos as he kisses her snout, fingers scratching behind her ears as he cradles her face. 

Rachel smiles at the pair, then goes to the microwave where she pulls out a plate topped with two grilled chicken breasts and steamed vegetables. When Shane stands up, he eyes the plate in her hand and looks at her with a look of affection because he already thinks he knows the answer.

"What are you doin'?" it comes out softer than he meant to. 

Rachel glances at the plate then looks to his brown eyes, her bare shoulder moving with a tiny shrug, "In case you didn't eat. I have the sauce heating up on the stove, tastes better that way." 

And when he gives her a look of such deep love, she feels her cheeks heat up. Shane fits his hand to the back of her head and kisses her good, "Thank you, baby."

But when he pulls away, she touches his cheek with her free hand and pulls him in for another one. This one lasting just a bit longer. 

She had missed him.

Shane slips his hand under the hem of her shirt, palm on the soft fabric of her underwear as he smooths his hand over the curve of her ass.

When he gives it a tender squeeze, he feels her lips curve against his.

Even when their kiss ends, Shane keeps close, brushing his lips over her cupid’s bow.

Rachel drops her hand to his chest, her thumb rubbing his t-shirt, “Go sit down. It’s ready.”

He gives a quick kiss to her forehead before giving her hip a tender tap, him heading to his fridge as she heads to the stove.

Shane grabs himself a beer, popping the cap off on the edge of the counter. He takes a swig as he makes his way back to her.

She ladles sauce over the chicken dish and tilts her head just so when she feels his lips on the side of her neck. The kisses move to the exposed nape of her neck.

When she’s finished, she brings her arm back and squeezes his hip. With the signal, Shane takes another sip of his beer and takes the plate from her hand.

“I got it. And I got the dishes too, okay?” he insists.

But Rachel shakes her head, “Go eat. You can owe me one on the dishes.”

She gives his bicep a squeeze when he shakes his head at her. Heading over to the kitchen table, he takes a seat with his beer and plate. Before he can even realize he’s forgotten a fork and knife, her hand appears holding them.

Now he shakes his head at himself, making her give a small laugh. He takes the utensils and starts eating. Just as he takes the first bite, his stomach grumbles with hunger. She couldn’t have timed his meal any better.

Rachel washes the pot and a few other things she used. Once they’re all dried and put away, she looks to her boyfriend who is just about inhaling his food.

She walks over and kisses the top of his head as he’s chewing then walks out of the kitchen.

Delilah stays at his feet, resting her chin on his knee as her big brown eyes look up at him.

“Aw, hell, angel,” Shane smirks, “You know how to get me, huh?”

He cuts off a piece of his chicken and feeds it to her. Petting her head, “Love you Dee.”

Not understanding, Delilah just rests her head back on his leg.

Shane hears the TV get shut off and then Rachel walks back into the kitchen, taking a seat next to him. 

Rachel pulls one foot up to the chair and hugs her knee as she props her elbow on the table, chin in hand.

She watches as Shane’s eyes glance between her legs and notices the very faint curl of the corner of his mouth.

“What are you looking at?” she teases with a grin.

He looks right at her, “Dessert”. 

He watches as her cheeks turn pink as she raises a brow, a small smirk playing at her lips.

A smug smirk sits on his own, as he taps his thumb against his fork, eyes never leaving hers.

And when she holds his eye contact, he gets even more aroused at the unspoken flirting between them.

Without breaking their stare, Shane puts his fork down and stands up.

Rachel moves her foot back to the floor and lifts her chin to look up at him. Almost breathlessly, because she knows, “Baby, what are you doing?”

He then slowly moves to his knees in front of her, “Got a bit of a sweet tooth, you know that.”

As Shane moves her chair a bit more in front of him, she can’t help but open her knees.

He grabs hold the sides of her chair and pushes himself up with ease to press a deep kiss to her lips.

Rachel lays a hand on the back of his head as she returns the kiss with equal hunger.

Without notice, he pulls away from her and her hold, and settles back on his knees. Gripping her hips, he slides her ass to the edge to position her just right. 

Those soft lips of his brush along her inner thighs as he leaves light, sweet kisses along her skin.

Delilah, usually one for attention, is too consumed with the chicken still sitting on Shane’s plate to interrupt them. She plants her chin on Shane’s now unoccupied chair, eyes up at the table’s edge.

Rachel is already running a hand through his hair, watching the way he loves on her thighs. Shane slips a hand under her shirt, tenderly squeezing her bare breast while she runs her other hand along his forearm.

His thumb brushes back and forth against her nipple when he mouths at the fabric of her underwear. The damp fabric which makes him look at her with a knowing smirk. 

“Second I said it, huh?”

“Second you looked,” she corrects him which makes his eyes darken more.

“Fuck, Rach,” he moans under his breath at her admission, at the effect he has on her. He brings both hands to her hips and slips her panties off, dropping them above him on the table top.

Unexpectedly he slides his hands slowly down her calves, caressing them, kissing her knees as he does so. 

Then holding both her ankles together with one hand, he lifts them up, dipping his head down to kiss the back of her thighs. 

She makes a sharp gasp when he kisses between the back of her thighs. Then he’s opening her legs, laying one over each broad shoulder, and licking a line up her already glistening center.

Hands in his hair as she leans her head back against the top of the chair. She flattens her feet against his back and slides them up to press on his shoulders, spreading her legs more. 

If he’s not holding her hips while his tongue slips between her folds, then his hand is back under her shirt, thumbing at her nipples.

When she rakes her nails along his scalp as her body arches, he feels him groan against her which sends shivers down her spine.

He savors every bit of her. Teasing her only to then drive her close to the edge before easing up on her again. Heavy, slow licks that push inside of her and others so light she feels just a slight tickle. 

When he steals a glance up at her, he watches the rapid rise and fall of her chest as her breathing increases, her eyes already on him.

Shane focuses on finally making her fall apart. 

“Shane!” she gasps as he starts truly eating her out.

When that nose of his rubs against her clit several times, she whines in pleasure.

“ _Yes!_ ” she moans, fingers grabbing his hair.

Rachel’s thighs start trembling under his hands and she leans forward, gasping for air as his mouth stays on her, working her clit. 

“ _Ohhh my god! Shane!”_ Rachel cries just as the pleasure hits, coursing through her body. Her thighs clamp Shane in place as her body shudders. 

It lasts for several seconds longer than normal, moans falling from her lips until finally, her body relaxes. 

She’s catching her breath as her thighs release him, but he stays between her legs. Kissing along her thighs again and kissing her trimmed hair.

Head back, her eyes on the ceiling as her body recovers, she still runs her fingers through his hair as he stays below her.

When she feels him start to move, she looks down at him.

“Taste so goddamn good,” he sighs in arousal and even though he’s leaning up again, she’s taking his face and pulling him closer until their lips meet.

Rachel grabs hastily at his shirt, pulling it until Shane takes over. He pulls from her lips only to slip his shirt off over his head before his mouth is back on hers. 

This time Rachel takes over as she pushes at his shoulders.

The couple moves to the floor. Rachel underneath him, Shane’s pants pushed down to his thighs.

They fuck right there on the kitchen floor.

And when the moans finally grow quiet, bodies once again still, their kisses are less rushed. 

Smiles turn to soft laughter at their current location along the cold tile floor.

A noise nearby has them both looking to see Delilah settling down with the half-eaten chicken breast from Shane’s plate. The old girl finally growing impatient herself and taking what she wanted.

“Good thing I ate,” Shane jokes with a laugh, looking down at Rachel who’s doing the same and pulling him down for another kiss. 


End file.
